Untouched By Mischief
by Hearts Aria Productions
Summary: Childhood friends, turned lovers, turned strangers Akane Saromi's quest for revenge on Kaoru Hitachiin for breaking up with her and his charmingly devilish ways of thwarting her plans
1. Chapter 1

She stood outside the doors of the third music room wringing her hands and staring at the door. She had been there for a good amount of time now, afraid to go in. But enough was enough and with all her courage, she knocked on the door firmly.

The door opened instantly and she was greeted with a cloud of roses that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. As she picked a petal out of her hair, her hand was seized by a handsome blonde haired boy.

"Dear princess, welcome to the Ouran Host Club, I am Tamaki Suoh it is my greatest pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand, and she blushed deeply, not used to the attention of a boy, and a rather beautiful boy at that.

Her new-found beauty had just came recently and had missed her awkward middle school years. She remembered in horror, the glasses, the bad haircut, the lack of chest, a bit of the baby fat, it was an awful time for her. And she blamed her ugliness for the break up of the only boyfriend she ever had in her life.

Starting high school, she vowed she would be beautiful. She transformed entirely without her glasses, without the bad haircut, without her awkwardness and baby fat. And not only did she become beautiful, very immensely so. She received attention wherever she went, and jaws dropped when she walked past.

But even so, she was not used to such attention from men because the only attention she received her whole life up until now was from the one boy in her life that liked her during the awkward years.

But even he had broken her heart, and unable to forgive him, she would now have her revenenge.

Her mission reinstated itself in her mind and she pushed forward.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, but my visit has to be short, I would like to briefly talk to Kaoru Hitachiin." Tamaki nodded and navigated the room until you came to a tea table with guests and hosts having tea.

The auburn haired twins had their backs turned to her, but she could tell the one on the right would be Kaoru.

Not because she could particularly tell which twin was which, but she just knew from their habits and growing up with them that she could distinguish the twins apart.

They suddenly stood up and put on their caps and after switching a bunch of times, they asked the ladies

"Which one is Hikaru?" in unison.

The poor girl looked confused and almost scared to get it wrong, so she intervened to help out.

"The one on the right is Kaoru." she said.

The twins turned around knowing that she was right and clapped "Someone got it right!" They said happily, together.

When Hikaru turned to see her, he didn't recognize her and congratulated her as if she were just anyone, then he sat down and engaged in conversation with the ladies.

But Kaoru knew and recognized her instantly even though he saw how much she had changed. "Akane." he smiled fondly saying the name of his childhood friend.

"I haven't seen you in a while." he said.

_"Then it seems like I did a good job of avoiding you this whole time."_ she thought

"I've been very busy." she lied.

He nodded in understanding "And I know you are too, but do you think you have a minute to talk?" he looked over and seeing his brother handling everything, he nodded and led her outside to the hallway.

He leaned on the wall next to the window in the shadow while she stood in the light "I heard her modeling campaign was going well, you made Vogue last week."

"Its funny, who would have thought that ugly awkward girl from middle school would ever become a model." she said, there was a pause and she found him staring at her

"Your eyes have changed, you never had blue eyes." he said. "Colored contacts, they look better this way." she said, but he made no comment

"I came to give you these designs my mom made for the fashion show." She took out a folder and handed it to him.

He looked through the designs for the dual fashion show your moms were collaborating on. Your mom and his mom were best friends so you and him grew up together with the same love of fashion. This was the first show they were working together on, and you were very excited for them.

"This is strange, I don't see the designs for what you're going to wear." he said "Auntie said she would design my gown for the show."

_Auntie_, that's what she called his mom and thats what he called her mom.

"You can help your mom out, if you don't mind. You know what I like." She said.

He put the folder under his arm "I'll see what I can do."

"I can't wait to see them." She smiled and turned around to leave

"Akane."

"Yes?"

"Its nice to see you again. I've missed you." he went back into the music room and she placed her hand over her heart to steady herself.

He was still the only person who could make her heart race so much with a mere look, and a few words.

The day for the fashion show by the moms was scheduled to be happening really soon. Akane helped her mother with as much as she can from modeling some of the clothes herself to actually doing some tailoring.

Right now though, she was just coloring in some sketches when the doorbell rang. She was so concentrated on her work she didn't even hear the doorbell ring or hear the door of the work room open as a sneaking little devil crept up behind her.

Kaoru rested his chin on her shoulder and pointed to the white shawl that she hadn't colored in yet "You should leave that white, it makes the dress pop out more that way."

Akane spun around surprised and came face to face with Kaoru, she screamed and backed up into the workbench and knocked the table over! Piles of paper, cloth, and pencils flew everywhere and in the frenzy, she tripped on her own foot and fell flat on her butt.

Kaoru laughed and laughed, pretty soon he was crying and rolling on the floor at her little flub.

She pouted angrily and punched him on the shoulder "Its not that funny, stop laughing at me."

But he couldn't quit laughing. She climbed ontop of him and pinched his cheeks and his laughter turned in cries of pain

"Is this funny! Is this funny now? Why aren't you laughing anymore? Laugh!" she said as she continued to torture him.

She was getting a kick out of making him cry when he grabbed her sides and began tickling her!

She fell over and begged him to stop but he kept tickling her and she rolled on the ground laughing and he did as well, she rolled on top her stomach and his arms suddenly came around her like an embrace.

He stopped and she froze. Quickly he removed his arms from around her and she moved away from him.

"Sorry about that." he apologized.

She blushed and re-angled her reading glasses on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I got a little carried away too."

"Do you want me to help you pick things up?" he asked

"That'll be great." And they picked up papers in silence.

Kaoru handed Akane the stack of papers he picked up and their hands touched, she felt a bit of electric shock, and if he did too he didn't show it.

The moment between them was about to get much more awkward if the mothers hadn't shown up.

"Kaoru, Akane, what are you two doing on the floor! Come on children, we have business to do, chop chop." The moms ushered Akane and Kaoru into the living room and talks of the show began for real.

Kaoru revealed some of his designs that he had helped his mother do and they were really really good. Kaoru had a real talent with colors and textures and everything he designed was very grand and beautiful. Akane's mom was especially impressed by everything he had sketched and decided to use all of his designs in the show. He was beaming with confidence and finally he showed them the designs that he had intended for Akane.

Taking one look she noticed they were casual and rather ordinary and not at all like the grand and beautiful designs he had made otherwise.

"Did you draw these?" she asked

"Yes, do you not like them?"

"Its not that, I was just wondering, why your designs for me look so different then the ones." Akane asked

"Is it because you don't think I can pull off the other dresses?" Before Kaoru could respond, his mother interjected

"Akane is right Kaoru, you should have put a little bit more effort into these designs! She can't wear something so ordinary that you can find off the street. Don't you worry Akane, I have something I personally designed for you."

"Thank you auntie Hitachiin, whatever it is, I know I'll love it." Mrs. Hitachiin, flattered beyond belief threw her arms around Akane

"Oh, how I wish you would be my daughter, you gorgeous little thing!"

Kaoru silently packed away his designs and trying to hide the fact that he was slightly offended that Akane didn't want to wear designs that he worked so hard to make just for her. But still the show would go on.


	2. Chapter 2

After much careful planing and finger crossing, the dual fashion show between Saromi and Hitachiin companies would be tonight.

Akane was standing as people were zipping her into the first outfit, strapping on her heels, teasing her hair, and powdering her face. She hated this part of fashion shows, but she accepted it anyways because she knew when they were done, she would be beautiful walking down the end of the runway in front of Kaoru, making him regret he would ever have let her go.

The theme of the show was mystery and surprise. All the models wore masks to conceal their identities that they would reveal at the end of the show.

As the mask set over Akane's face, she felt empowered and she was a new person.

The show began and lights flashed everywhere, fueling her adrenaline more. Her first walk was in a piece that her mother designed and she was stunning and took everyone's breath away. In the front row, Kaoru sat with Hikaru and their friends from the host club.

She zoned in on him only _"look at me, and only me, please."_ she thought. The show went on and on finally it was the final walk.

Akane suited up in the dress that auntie Hitachiin had made for her, a long halter dress with a bare back and flowing flowing chiffon fabric. She was very excited to wear it and to show Kaoru that she could be this beautiful in something extradoinary and not just ordinary like the pieces he made for her. The lights were flashing more then ever in this final walk and there was a fan that added wind to the catwalk.

She was midway down the runway when the wind turned on even higher! The dress with its long chiffon train got caught in Akane's tall heels and she fell down on the runway.

The crowd gasped and cameras flashed all over, for a long second her mind went blank and she couldn't move.

With all the strength she had left, she got up and finished her walk with dignity and grace. As soon as she was off the runway, she ran away, pushing stylist and dressers out of her way to just leave her alone, she was humiliated enough as it is.

When she was alone, in some small obscure corner of the set, she took off her painful heels that had almost broke her ankle and laid them down next to her. She didn't bother to take off her mask, because she was ashamed of who she was and didn't want to see her face any longer. She kept trying to console herself and tell herself it would be okay, but she knew it wouldn't be and she broke down in a silent sob.

The sound of footsteps made her look up, and she saw that her hiding spot was found out by the younger Hitachiin brother.

He sat down on the ground next to Akane and she turned her back towards him

"Please just leave me alone, I don't need this right now. Just go away."

"Do you think that I'll really say something mean to you right now when you're like this?" Kaoru asked

"I don't know, you might as well say I told you so."

"Why should I say that, when you're crying so much."

"You were right, you're always right. I should have picked the dress you made for me. But I was angry, I was so angry at you for everything."

Kaoru listened intently and didn't take his eyes off of her for a second

"I just don't understand why you can't see me as beautiful. Why did you have to make something so plain that the old Akane would have worn? I have changed so much for you, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled gently and patted the crying girl on the head

"Who said I wanted you to change? To tell you the truth I actually liked the old Akane better."

"Why? She wasn't beautiful like I am."

"Akane, you don't have to wear tons of makeup, color contacts, or dye your hair to look beautiful and impress me. And thats why I designed the plain dress for you. Because I wanted you to realize that you are beautiful without all the help."

He took all the hairpins and elaborate flower clips out of her hair and let her blonde locks flow down her bare back.

"You almost look like yourself again, just one more thing."

He untied the mask that covered the top half of her face and as he took it away from her face, Kaoru loved the smell of her skin and the softness of her cheek and he moved in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek that he couldn't deny himself from giving.

But he remembered now she was no longer his girl. Before he could correct himself she had asked him "Kaoru, why did you break up with me?"

Kaoru could remember clearly how he had done it and he wasn't proud of the way he had broken things off without a real answer because back then he didn't know, he was immature. But he knew now

"We're young and there are a lot of people that we're going to meet and get to know. And maybe we'll find someone else in this world other then each other that will make us happy. Maybe I just want to explore this world and see what other kinds of people I will meet. I just want to try and meet that perfect someone who will fit into my life so perfectly."

"Have you found anyone yet?" Akane asked

Kaoru sighed "I'm still looking for, what about you?"

Akane laughed a little "I haven't even begun to look."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around her "Find a nice boy who will treat you like a princess and make you happy because you deserve someone special."

Again Akane wanted to cry, because she knew now for sure Kaoru didn't love her anymore, yet she was happy because right now, at this moment, he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Akane, is that you?" Kaoru asked as he took in the blonde haired beauty

Akane blushed and played with her hair "Well yeah, I mean I just stopped wearing my blue contacts, so now people just have to look at my weird rose colored eyes. And I decided maybe I do miss my natural strawberry blonde hair. And I guess I just got too lazy to put on any makeup this morning. But this is me alright."

"You look great, what caused this sudden change?" Kaoru asked

Akane smiled "A good friend of mine told me that I didn't have to try so hard to stand out and that I was perfect the way I was before all the hair and makeup. I don't know if hes right or not, but I just thought I would give it a try."

Kaoru smiled affectionately and he moved to touch her, but then Hikaru and a couple eager guests were calling Kaoru over to play a game.

Akane got the hint and started to back off"I don't want to keep you for much longer, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."

Akane began to leave but Kaoru stopped her "Don't act like we'll never see each other again. If you really want me to know you're fine, then come to the Giorgio Armani fall fashion week party."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded "My mother is going anyways, I guess I'll tag along."

"Great, I'll see you."

And it was those words that fueled Akane through her day to day chores and duties, until the night of the famous designers party. She went with her mother, who was Giorgio's favorite apprentice and even her father had returned from French on business to accompany his family. The first people that the Saromi family saw were the Hitachiins. As their parents greeted each other, Hikaru ruffled Akane's hair to greet her

"Get off of me! What are you doing!" She shoved him away and noticed that Kaoru wasn't with the rest of the family

"Where is Kaoru?" Akane asked.

"Can't you be happy just to see me?" Hikaru asked as he led her away for a drink

"I'm estatic to see you, its just weird that you're not with Kaoru." she said

"Likely story." he mocked

"You suck at lying, you always have." She sighed, she knew she could not best the much evil-er twin.

"Maybe I am, you're still going to tell me where he is." She said as she pinched his face painfully

"It hurts! Let me go!" he begged

"Well then tell me where he is!"

Hikaru shook his head "I can't tell you!"

People around them started staring at the two immature teenagers

"Hikaru Hitachiin, tell me now!" She demanded one more time, but before he could answer her, she saw for herself.

Kaoru was escorting a really beautiful young lady, a fellow model in your agency, the current top girl, and they looked intimate.

Hikaru covered your eyes and turned you around "Why don't we go over there and look at that nice green bush!"

He started to lead her away, but she turned back to take a look "Kanako Miyui and Kaoru, are they going out?"

Hikaru gave a fake laugh "Of course not!"

They kissed briefly, and it was all Akane had to see

"Okay, so they are dating, but it was only recent. They met after the fashion show our moms held and he asked her out just yesterday." Hikaru said.

"Really, I think they look cute." Akane said with a strained voice

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like her much. She can't really take a joke and when shes not batting her eyelashes at Kaoru, shes giving someone a bad look. You're totally prettier!" Hikaru said

Akane laughed and nudged him "You have to say that, you're my best and closest childhood friend. If you didn't I would really have to hate you."

Just as Akane had decided she wouldn't run into them all night, they cornered her and Hikaru and came over.

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged "I missed you! I haven't seen you in like an hour!" Hikaru said.

"Its alright Hikaru, just one minutes look at you can last me for many many days." Akane laughed at their stupidity while Kananko gave a stern smile.

After they had hugged, Kaoru extended his hand to Akane. A handshake?

"Akane, this is Kanako Miyui, this is my girlfriend." Kanako smiled at her and offered no personal gestures

"So you're the ex-girlfriend. Its funny to see how far Kaoru's taste in woman has come since then."

"I guess Kaoru's taste in women hasn't changed much, because Kanako-san and I aren't that very different. We ended up liking the same guy, and we work for the same modeling agency, and we enjoy the same parties!" Akane said, missing the innuendo behind Kanako's words.

The current girlfriend wasn't particularly happy and a sinister thought popped in her mind.

Kanako pretended to see someone she knew and raised her hand holding the glass of cocktail to wave at them. She "accidentally" dumped her drink all over Akane's white dress. Akane tried to cover herself before anyone saw her in yet another embarrassing scenario.

Stuttering and flustered, Akane was almost in full panick mode when a warm jacket draped over her and engulfed her whole upper body so no one could see the mess.

The younger Hitachiin wrapped his jacket tightly over Akane and sent her into his brother's arms "Make sure her dress gets cleaned off and that she gets home without having a major breakdown."

So Hikaru took Akane home, missing the other half of the party.

"You should have stayed, the party would have been fun." Akane said

He sighed "I don't feel like in a party mood. If I stayed any longer, that witch might have poured something on me too."

"It was an accident." Akane said, defending the girl who dumped a drink on her, Hikaru gave her one look and they both were thinking the same thing, but they kept it to themselves. When they had arrived at Akane's house, Akane took off Kaoru's jacket and handed it to Hikaru

"Give this back to your brother please, tell him I said thank you." Hikaru pushed it back at her

"Give it back to him yourself so you can thank him more properly."

So she hung on to it and hung onto it and onto it, and eventually she knew she didn't have to courage to face him and say thank you because she knew, her Kaoru was now a different Kaoru that belonged to a different girl.

It was back to the game of avoiding him as far as Akane knew, but Kaoru didn't seem to get the hint and one day he sought her out. She was eating in the library while she was doing her homework, when Kaoru joined her.

"Eating alone are we?"

"Not eating alone, studying quietly." She shushed him playfully.

He smiled and stared at her while she finished reading her page of the textbook. Realizing he wouldn't go away anytime soon, she stopped reading and looked up

"So what do you want?" she asked knowing there was a catch

"Why would you think that?" he asked looking offended

"I know you wouldn't come see me just because you happened to miss me."

"What if I did?" he asked with a smirk.

Knowing he played with her head a little too much, he stopped

"Alright, alright, so I have to ask you for a favor."

"What is it that only I can do?" she asked

"I need help with a girl."

Instantly Akane shook her head "Find someone else."

"Akane, please!" he begged

"There are other girls around, ask them!"

"But you're the only woman's opinion I can trust! Please help me!"

Seeing him beg so much, she gave in "Alright, what is it?"

"Me and Kanako are having our anniversary coming up and I want to ask you to help me plan it, the host club is also in on this. Basically I'm going to ask her to come with me to the third music room. And there will be flowers and balloons and a gourmet lunch. And Tamaki will be playing the piano and there will be candles and a special dessert afterwards. It will be the most romantic day in her life, I hope. Do you think you can help me?"

"This girl really means that much to you?" Akane asked

"She does! The only girl I have ever truly been in love with." Kaoru said without realizing what his words actually meant.

"I will help you and I'll make sure everything will go well for you guys." Akane said bravely

"I hope this won't take too much of your time and effort, I do appreciate it." Akane looked up towards the ceiling and blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling

"Its okay, I don't mind. I just want you to be happy."

And she did mean those words, and she kept close to her promise. So close that she was like a zombie that only knew how to order cake, flowers, and balloons.

On the day of the anniversary, it was a cloudy and gloomy day that dampened her mood even more. But seeing the end result of her hard work and the hard work of the host club, she was just relieved to have done Kaoru this favor. Akane was rearranging the flowers on the table when Tamaki came out in his white piano suit, he was complaining about his tie, Hikaru and the rest of the host club came out in their waitor outfits complaining about the aprons, everyone was complaining about something.

"Come on cheer up. Its all for Kaoru's happiness, think of all the things he done for us in the past." you tried to remind everyone.

Kyouya yawned "Some happiness, hes dating some lying cheating scumbag, that Kanako Miyui."

"Kyouya, what did you just say?" Hikaru asked

"I thought everyone knew, Kanako Miyui is notorious for playing with men's feelings and getting rich gifts out of them. As we speak now shes dating Kaoru, president of the chess club, and having an affair with the head of the modeling agency." Kyouya said plainly

"Why didn't you say something earlier!" Haruhi yelled

"Kanako is going to break up with him at 2:50pm anyways, so I thought there was no point in telling." The clock struck three

"Well it looks like she already did." Kyouya said.

It started raining hard and there was even a few thunder claps, but nonetheless Akane grabbed an umbrella and headed out

"Where are you going!" Hikaru called after her, but she couldn't hear over the roar of the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally a safe and peaceful place, the Ouran campus was suddenly transformed into a dangerous terrain by the rain.

Twice Akane had slipped in the rain and fallen painfully on her knees from the slippery sidewalk. It would have been enough to make any girl want to go home and just give up, but Akane didn't because more then her painful knees was her determination to find Kaoru. She thought she had an idea where he would be, and the quickest way to get there was through the garden.

There was mud everywhere and the branches of every tree, bush, and plant scratched at her as she tried to get through to the other side. She reached a point where the garden sloped down slightly, but she couldn't see the sudden slope because the rain was pelting her so hard. She slipped and tried to grab a branch but it broke and she fell down the slippery and muddy slope. When she tried to get up, she felt the pain of a twisted ankle.

But even though her ankle was twisted, it did little but to slow her down as she continued to search for him. As she was limping around in the rain that had softened just a little, she saw a drenched figure sitting on a familiar bench.

Without even a second glance, she knew that this was him, it was Kaoru.

She limped over as fast as she could and shielded him from the rain in her umbrella. It helped little, but it was better then nothing.

"Kaoru, come on, lets go inside, you're already drenched, the others are worried about you." he ignored her

"If you stay out here, you'll catch a cold. We'll walk back together with my umbrella." Again no response

"Stop ignoring me, are you hurt? You have to talk to me or at least follow me inside!"

"Can't you tell that I'm trying to ignore you? I want to be alone right now." he finally said

"Thats silly, no one wants to be alone in this cold rain. Lets go back with the others, we're all worried about you."

"Stop worrying! I'm fine. Just mind your own business, meddlesome people are annoying." Kaoru stood up and began walking away from Akane in an angry pace, but she followed him and made sure the umbrella was over his head

"How can I not worry when you're all sad and hurt like this. We're friends, your business is my business too!"

Kaoru whipped around and knocked the umbrella from out of her hand.

"You know what Akane, you're the most annoying! I'm tired of you following me around, can't you see that I don't want to talk about it? My business is not your business and your problems arent mine either. Even if Kanako doesn't like me doesn't mean I will get back together with you. Why can't you understand that we're over! Just accept that and move on! Now that we have that established can you just leave me alone!"

Kaoru turned his back towards her and walked away

"Just because one girl dumped you, the world is over! Just because you're heartbroken does it make it okay to take your anger out on me! What did I do wrong except for try to help you! Did you really have to say those things to me to try to make me cry?"

Akane didn't try to wipe her tears, they blended with the rain

"Well you did it. I won't follow you, I won't worry about you, I won't bother you ever again! So I hope that you're finally happy now."

Having said the last word to him, Akane started to limp away in the pounding rain as he watched her go, Kaoru could see that her one foot was dragging and she didn't put any weight on it.

Her clothes were muddy and pieces of fabric hung off in shreds. She really had tried hard to find him, to help him, but how did he repay her but to yell at her and make her cry. Kaoru gave up his anger and heartbreak just for one second and ran to Akane. He intercepted her and without saying a word, got down on one knee. She fell onto his back and he picked her up and carried her to someplace dry to rest.

The rain continued to fall, and as long as it did, they didn't talk to one another. They sat with their backs against each others, each looking far ahead to something that was beyond the rain.

Kaoru didn't have to say sorry to her for her to know that he was, and Akane didn't have to say she forgave him for him to know that she wasn't angry. It was just an understanding about each other and the care they had towards one another that could have communicated that.

Akane placed her hand on the ground for a brief moment, and Kaoru's hand fell on top of hers naturally and he didn't let go, and they stayed like that until the rain finally stopped.

After it had stopped raining, Kaoru took Akane home and made sure that the Ootori medical group could get a chance to look at her sprained foot. They didn't make her wear an ugly boot or force her on crunches, but insisted that she must wrap it every morning and make sure that she didn't walk too much on it.

Akane was relieved, but she couldn't say the same for Kaoru, who was very intensely worried about her. He almost refused to go home until he was sure the pain wouldn't keep her up in her sleep.

But Akane personally pushed him out of the house

"You have to go home, you have had a rough day, you should get some rest. You worry about me too much." He sighed

"Worrying about you has made it easier for me to deal with my own heart." He touched his heart and sighed again

"At least I got a break from thinking about it because you had to be clumsy and hurt yourself."

"Well its your fault for making me look in the rain for you!" Akane said

"Yes it is, I'll make it up to you. I'll be your personal escort until you're healed."

"Kaoru! You don't ha-"

He smoothly placed his hand under her chin and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek that startled and quieted her.

"Its settled then, I'll see you tomorrow."

At first she didn't believe that he would be serious and he would really commit to just making sure she got around all day, but the next morning, before she even woke up, Kaoru was there. He packed all her school stuff and laid out her outfit, and then he quietly laid in her bed and waited until it was time to wake her up. Akane turned in her sleep and wound her arms around him, snuggling so close that her forehead was rested on his.

Comfortable yet disturbed by such a warmness, Akane opened her eyes and met a golden gaze

"You woke up already? I was going to let you sleep for a while longer."

Akane blinked for a few moments before throwing her blankets off, screaming, and hitting the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing in my bed!" She screamed covering herself in her night gown.

"Why did you jump off the bed with your sprained foot! You'll really hurt yourself!" Kaoru said as he picked her up, she began to hit him on the chest

"Stop it! Put me down now! What do you think you're doing!"

"You make me feel like a rapist or something, here." He set her down and laid her dress out on your lap

"I'll wait outside, but call me if you need any help."

He left the room so she could get dressed, and though she was annoyed and bashful at how serious Kaoru was treating her little injury, she found it funny nonetheless.

After each class, about a second after the bell had rang, Kaoru could appear in Akane's class to carry her books and walk her to wherever she needed to go. He held her hand down the stairs and pulled out all her chairs for her anywhere she sat.

Kaoru even tried to feed her lunch, but she closed her mouth "Whats wrong?" he asked

"You know, I can feed myself, just because my ankle hurts doesn't mean that I can't use my hands."

"Since I'm treating you like a princess anyways, you might as well let me complete my full list of chores. Now open up, I know this is your favorite meal." Tempted by the food more then by his sweet words, Akane opened her mouth and let Kaoru feed her, feeling very much like a privileged princess.

Just as Kaoru never left her side, Akane never left his side either, and after school he took her to the host club with him.

As usual the host club was an interesting and fun place, but she never really noticed what was going on because she always looked at Kaoru. He was so funny, handsome, and utterly charming, Akane were always captivated by him, until she remembered he had always been like this. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing the Which One is Hikaru Game, and when no one guessed it right, Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Akane

"Akane, tell them the right answer!" She laughed and pointed to Kaoru

"You are Kaoru." but even when she had guessed right, they were still unhappy

"Akane, this is the Which One is Hikaru Game! You have to guess Hikaru!" they both said in unison, you shrugged

"Then I can't play this game, because I only know Kaoru."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at you "Cheater!"

"Akane, thats amazing, how do you know which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi was Akane's favorite host and she always sat at her company although Akane did find out she was a girl. Akane didn't tell anyone she knew, it was a secret for a reason.

"I can't tell which one is Hikaru but I do know which one is Kaoru, and by that I can tell them both apart." She said

"Its hard to explain, but if I tried my best I guess I could say that Kaoru's voice is more calm and softer and I can tell more from his eyes." Akane stopped

"I sound like I'm babbling now, I'll stop." But Haruhi could understand her feelings and simply patted her on the head.

When it was time to clean up, Haruhi was doing much more work than any the men in the group, Akane tried to get up and help her with some cups, but Kaoru was over her in a second and commanded her to sit down

"Its not fair that all the guys are just sitting around while Haruhi is a girl and she has to do all the hardwork!"

Akane slapped her hand over her mouth realizing she let the secret slip in front of the hosts, Tamaki rushed over and started interrogating Akane

"How long have you known? Do you plan on telling anyone? Why didn't you say something when you knew right away? How do you feel about this situation? Are you going to tell?"

"I've known for a while now and I don't plan on telling anyone, I didn't say anything because I know there was a reason for not telling the secret, and its no big deal I guess. Either way I like Haruhi very much."

At that comment, Hikaru beamed excitedly, happily knowing that he had approval for his relationship from a close friend.

Tamaki was also happy with her reply "Looks like we won't need to punish you, but you'll need to come to the host club everyday just so we can keep an eye on you."

Kaoru pulled the corners of her mouth up in a smile and made her nodd "Not a problem, Tamaki-danna."


	5. Chapter 5

Being with the host club everyday made revealed many secrets about the people there. But the most startling secret Akane found out was the secret love that Hikaru and Haruhi had for one another. They would always be secretly looking at each other across the room and stealing kisses in the kitchen when no one was around. Sometimes Hikaru and Haruhi would come so late to club activities that Kaoru would single-handedly handle the clients meant for him and Hikaru while Akane took over Haruhi's clients and had simple girl chat until the host herself arrived.

Today was one of those days except this time Hikaru and Haruhi didn't show up at all. As Kaoru was driving Akane home, he noticed she relatively more quiet then usual

"Good job today, you sure kept those girls well entertained, you could be a host yourself." Kaoru joked

"You did a good job yourself." Akane replied

"You seem sadder then usual, whats the matter? Miss me escorting you everywhere? You know if you sprain your other ankle I will go back to escorting you." She punched him playfully on the shoulder

"Thats not the problem!" She blushed

"I was just thinking about sad Haruhi and Hikaru must be to have their relationship be kept a secret. And I want to do so much to help, but I don't know how."

Akane noticed that Kaoru wasn't taking her home and they were actually now in front of his house

"Why are we in front of your house?" she asked.

"Here is your chance to help, Hikaru brought Haruhi home to meet our mom tonight. Shes nervous, so Hikaru asked on her behalf would you be present at dinner to help the mood."

"But I can't go to dinner with auntie dressed in my school uniform!" Akane said, refusing to let Kaoru remove her seat belt, he sighed and reached in his backseat, and laid a box in her lap.

"What is this?" she asked, almost scared to open it

"Open it." He urged, reluctantly she lifted the lid and lifted up a beautiful golden silk dress unable to express how beautiful it is

"This is a Kaoru Hitachiin original and one of a kind design." He said

"Oh this is so beautiful."

He smiled "You can show your appreciation by showing me how good it looks on you."

They didn't meet until they were both changed and ready for dinner. Akane was wearing her new silk dress and a golden pair of heels, while Kaoru was wearing a casual suit and a matching tie.

When they arrived to dinner, the mood was already very awkward because Haruhi was shy and nervous and Hikaru was just a babbling idiot due to her lack of conversation.

"Auntie! How are you! I haven't seen you since the show! You look great!" Kaoru's mom threw her arms around her

"Akane! My beautiful beautiful Akane! What a pleasure it is to have two daughter in laws at dinner with me tonight!" Haruhi smiled at hearing that and Akane blushed

"Mom, slow down, its just dinner." Kaoru said to simmer his mom down, but she waved a napkin at him

"An old woman can dream! I had always hoped that you and Akane would get back together one day! Akane, what a fool my son is to let a great catch like you go."

_"Tell me about it."_ She thought to herself with a subtle smile.

"Lets change the subject." Kaoru urged as he got Haruhi to start talking and laughing and finally Haruhi and Mrs. Hitachiin were the closest of friends. The twin's mother even loved Haruhi so much she offered to let Hikaru take Haruhi on a trip to the onsen in Kyushu.

Haruhi loved the idea but the thought of her being alone with Hikaru still made her blush deep deep red, and she said she would go only if Akane and Kaoru were to accompany them. Kaoru agreed readily for the sake of his brother, and Akane gave in from the immense pressure from around the table!

When the evening had settled Kaoru took Akane home and walked her to her front step "Thank you for tonight, Hikaru wanted me to tell you that."

"Its no problem, I had a great time and I got this beautiful dress out of it."

She twirled around but got dizzy easily and stumbled right into Kaoru's arm. He held her in his arms for a moment to steady her

"I don't know if you'll get mad when you hear this, but the dress I made originally wasn't for you. It was for someone else."

"It was for Kanako Miyui?" Akane asked

Kaoru nodded "It was when we were still going out, I had made it for her but I didn't get the chance to give it to her before she dumped me."

"Then is it okay for me to be wearing it?" Akane aske

he nodded and ran his hand down the back of the dress, sending shivers up Akane's spine

"It looks better on you anyways, maybe I made it for Kanako, but it looks like I had you in mind."

Akane blushed and backed into the door, she tried to jingle her doorknob to get in but found she didn't have the key, Kaoru smiled and trapped her against the door

"You might try knocking to get in." He knocked for her and she anxiously waited for her front door to open so that she might be free from the blushing and heartracing that be so close to Kaoru brought.

The door opened and she ran in saying the quickest goodbye and then slamming the door shut, her heart was racing a thousand miles an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

It might seem weird that people would considering driving Italian sports cars to onsens, but for the Hitachiin twins, nothing was really strange at all. Hikaru agreed to drive on the way there and then Kaoru would drive on the way back.

It was a fun road trip down to Kyushu but also a very tiring one. By the end of the second hour of driving, Akanes head was already drooping and leaning on the side of the car, but the road was getting bumpy as it approached the mountains and it shook her awake. She hit her head on the side of the car painfully, but decided she would lean it back on because she was tired.

"If you're sleepy, you can have my shoulder." Kaoru offered

"Its fine, I can manage without it." Akane insisted, leaning towards the car side again, but Kaoru placed his arm around her and placed her head on his shoulder

"You dummy, didn't I tell you it was more comfortable? I'll wake you when we get there."

She tried to conceal her comfortable smile and closed her eyes, when she woke up again, they were at the onsen. The Hitachiins owned a huge summer house here so everyone got their own rooms! And also to get in the spirit of the onsen, everyone wore yukatas, designed by the twin's mother.

Akane had a really complicated yukata to wear and she barely had it on right when she rushed out of her room to try and catch everyone else. Kaoru was laying down on the wooden floor staring out at the garden

"Where is the lovely couple?" Akane asked

"They should have waited for me to get dressed so we could all go out together." She said

Kaoru laughed at her "I don't think you get the hint, they don't really want us around, and we're not quiet invited to their date."

Akane thought for a moment what that meant and then she understood

"Well then what should we do? Should we just wait for them to get back to do something?"

"We don't need them to have fun, we always had the best time when it was just the two of us right? So how about we'll visit town and then at night we'll eat a traditional dinner then go for a soak."

Akane smiled and nodded happily "Sounds fun!"

Kaoru moved her fringes out of her face and took a hair ornament out of his pocket.

"You should put this on, it would look good on you." Akane blushed and obeyed, but her hands shook and she was flustered beyond belief.

"Your fingers are so clumsy, let me do it." Kaoru took it from her and placed it in her hair

she turned for him and smiled "Does it suit me?"

"Very much." He replied.

They went into town and saw the sights and shopped for a long time. It was really refreshing to be away from the city and go to an old open market. Akane's interest was suddenly drawn by small handcrafted cups and vases.

She picked one up and examined it carefully, the shopkeeper appeared "Young lady, you sure have an eye for talent, do you like that one?" she nodded

"This is so pretty, how do you make it so?" she asked, the old man hobbled over and took her hand

"Would you like to make one yourself?" She turned to Kaoru in excitement and he was amused by her enthusiasm.

"You better not, your clumsy hands will probably just mess it up." But she tugged his sleeve and asked him in the cutest way she knew and he couldn't say no.

After careful instructions from the old man on how to sculpt a perfect pot, Akane was off right away, Kaoru was slacking and the end result showed his lack of pottery skills. His mug he had made was a bright red color that had gone wrong with a handle that half hung on and half that hung off. Kaoru looked from his smooshed mug to the pretty thing that Akane had made. It was a deep rich green that reminded you of tea and it had pretty cherry blossoms glazed on.

"Who has the clumsy hands now!" She taunted him

He put his arm around her shoulder and held the cup against hers

"Okay I have to admit, your mug is pretty good compared to this thing that I made."

She grabbed his from his hand "This thing, is cute! Can I keep it?" she asked holding it against her chest.

"I'll give you this one." Akane gave Kaoru the one she had made

"May your teas always be warm and comforting!" she said as she placed it in his hand.

Kaoru turned the cup around and around, absorbing every detail, then he came to a flaw that had occured. There was a spot where the green had turned to a bright red color, the spot where that happened, was shaped in a heart. Akane saw what he was looking at

"Its not a mistake, its my special signature." She winked and this time, Kaoru blushed.

When the couple returned to Hitachiin's summer house, Haruhi and Hikaru were already back, Hikaru hugged his twin vigorously

"You were gone way too long! Don't do that ever again!" Kaoru responded with fake silent weepings

"I am not impressed." Haruhi said as she took Akane's head and walked away. They talked while they were in the onsen and found they had very many things in common and liked almost all the same colors, teas, and music!

"We have so many things in common, and we've even fallen for the same brothers." Haruhi said

Akane laughed "Thats funny isn't it? But why did you pick Hikaru and not Kaoru, Haruhi?" she asked.

Haruhi didn't have to think long for an answer

"He makes me laugh, and hes sweet in his own way. In a way thats not open like Kaoru but more deeply that he doesn't show except to me. Hes very protective of me and I always have a good time when I'm with him."

Akane gave Haruhi a weird look

"Really? Kaoru is the more openly nice one and hes funny and conniving, but not enough that it makes me mad. Hes the more trustworthy one, whenever I'm crying, in a bad mood, hurt, or anything else besides happen, hes always there."

"Akane, Kaoru sure is lucky to be loved so dearly by someone." Haruhi said

"As much as I love him, he is also my best friend. And I don't want you to bring it up to him, because I have a feeling that he wants to forget that time long ago when he loved me back. So I will let him forget about it and I won't pursue my feelings towards him." Akane said.

"Thats not fair, if you like him, then you should let him know again, just how you feel."

"Its no secret, he probably already does." Akane said

"Why won't he do something about it then?" Haruhi asked confused

Akane could hardly think of a good way to say it

"Because, life and love sometimes aren't fair and there will always be losers, the people that end up not getting what they want?"

Akane shrugged and sighed, smiling all the while, letting the hot steam and warm water clear her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone had finished soaking the onsen and headed off to bed for the night, Akane found that she couldn't sleep at all. She took a step outside in the nice fresh night air and sat down to stare at the stars. It was a clear night and she hoped out here she would see her first shooting star.

She was expecting something bright and miniscule to soar through the sky, but instead what actually came was a round white blob that hit her in the head! Whatever it was bounced off Akane's head and landed on her lap, she picked it up with caution

"What is this?" she whispered to herself.

"I know you were expecting a shooting star, but how about having some mochi instead, its a good late night snack." Kaoru said as he came out of the house with a blanket in his arms.

"Feeling a little cold yet?" He asked

Akane nodded "Just a little." Kaoru sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around the both of them, their bodies brushing underneath.

"If you were thinking something over, I hope I didn't interrupt. You can just ignore me, I just couldn't go to sleep as well." Kaoru said.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't thinking about anything important. What about it, do you have anything you want to talk about?"

Kaoru kind of blushed, but Akane didn't catch it "Theres just a girl."

"So a a girl? Whats she like?" Akane asked

"I wouldn't want to bore you about everything she is to me but what I love more then anything about this girl is that, shes always been there for me when times were tough. More then anyone else I can always count on her to make me feel better about myself. Shes kind and she never ever gets angry for anything, no matter how many cruel jokes I can play on her sometimes." He paused and looked Akane confidently in the eyes.

"She sees me as Kaoru, not as just one of the twins. In her eyes I know I am all that she sees. Whenever we play Which One is Hikaru Game, she always picks Kaoru."

Kaoru put his hands on Akane's shoulders and went in closer to her "If I could see a shooting star tonight, do you know what I would wish for?"

"I wish that she would love me again and I wish she would know that no matter how hard I tried to look for someone else, they never quiet were as perfect as she was, thats what I would want to wish for."

"Thats a pretty big waste of a wish." Akane put her hands on Kaoru's face "Because she never stopped loving you for a second on her life. And you know what? It was always easy to win the Which one is Kaoru game more easily because you were always the special one. My favorite." She whispered.

He couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around her and cried in her shoulder uncontrollably because he was happy, very happy that she still loved him so much. Akane patted him on the back and allowed him to cry all he wanted, and maybe just a little she wanted to cry too because she knew he didn't stop loving her either.

They didn't go back in all night and stayed in each others arms under the stars and later the new dawn. When the sun came up, Hikaru and Haruhi opened the door surprised to see the couple so intimate and close

"Looks like you beat us to it." Hikaru said with a sly smile to his brother.

"Is this really happening?" Haruhi asked hopefully. Kaoru just kissed Akane on the forehead and Akane smiled at the gesture and Haruhi gasped and smiled and jumped and squeezed her boyfriends arm and everyone was just happy.

The trip ended, accomplishing everything it needed to accomplish and the gang packed up to go home. It was Kaoru's turn to drive on the way home and Akane accompanied him in the front seat. She was tired and her eyes could barely stay open but she tried her best to stay up anyways so she could keep Kaoru busy. With one hand on the steering wheel he used his other hand to pinch her cheek "I know you're tired, just go to sleep for a while." he said

"I am not even tired and I don't want you to get bored."

"I feel bad enough I kept you up all night confessing my love to you, if you don't want to sleep at least rest your eyes." Kaoru said, Akane opened her mouth to argue, but he knew what she would say

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. I belong to you now, remember?" she smiled to herself thinking how he was her boyfriend now

"Fine, I'm only going to rest my eyes okay?" he smiled "Okay thats all I ask."

And when she did, she fell into a deep sleep that prevailed throughout the rest of the road trip and even when they got home and Kaoru carried her up to her room, tucking her in, and kissing her on the cheek until they should meet tomorrow for a new week of school.


	8. Chapter 8 La Fin

It was the first day back from break and the first day that Kaoru and Akane resumed being a couple again. It was so long ago that she hardly remembered what she needed to do as a girlfriend and he as a boyfriend. To be safe they usually avoided each other and didn't speak unless necessary, she didn't want to be clingy and he didn't want to seem desperate. But she missed him all day and the only place they could maybe act like themselves was the host club so Akane went there afterschool to see Kaoru.

Upon her arrival, he quickly intercepted her at the door and led her to a corner of the room

"What are you doing here? Did you need something?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at his guests.

"Nothing really, I wanted to see how you were doing because we didn't really see each other at school today."

"I'm fine and thanks for checking me up, I'll call you later." he insisted as he led her to the door.

"Are you really that eager to see me go? Can't I even stay a while longer? I really did miss seeing you." Akane said Kaoru sighed and looking around the room twice to make sure no one was looking, he placed a quick and unaffectionate kiss on her cheek

"I missed you too, but here you've seen me, I think you need to go now right?"

"Why does it feel like you don't want me to be here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like you don't want me here. You can't even kiss me in front of anyone."

Kaoru sighed "I'm working now I can't display affection to anyone in front of the guests."

"But I'm your girlfriend, you don't want anyone to see that?"

Kaoru struggled to answer her heated questions.

"Why are you so ashamed to be seen with me?" Akane asked Kaoru, he walked towards her but she started to back away

"Nevermind, I don't want to even hear your explanation. I'll just leave now and make myself scarce so no one can see us together. I shouldn't have come here, I won't ever again." And with that she left.

Kaoru debated staying behind to finish his host job for today or just go after his girlfriend, but after a stern lecture from Haruhi and his brother Hikaru he came to his senses and chased his girl.

When he arrived at her house however, she refused to see him or hear any of his messages, he sat on the doorsteps of the house staring gloomiliy at the ground when he noticed the light of a window. He got a brilliant idea and went to the back of the house where Akane's room was and he picked up small stones to pelt her window with. It didn't take long for her to make it to the window.

"What are you doing here? Did you need something?" she said in a monotone voice.

"I was worried about you the way you stormed out of there, I would have guessed you were mad at me or something." Kaoru said jokingly, but his charms failed.

"I'm fine and thanks for checking up on me, I'll call you later." She said repeating his exact words from before when he dismissed her.

"What do you want me to say here? You know I'm sorry and I didn't mean to do that, just forgive me, this is stupid."

"You mean I'm stupid right? Kaoru, if you don't understand why I'm mad then lets just stop seeing each other right now." Akane said

He was unwilling to just let it go "I apologize one hundred times over, I just want you to forgive me Akane!"

she shook her head "You just won't understand will you Kaoru, thats not going to fix anything."

And she shut the windows and pulled the curtains shut.

He left angry at her and went home to sulk in his own misery. He could have just drowned in his gloomy mood has Hikaru not come and break his focus.

"So how did things go with the girlfriend?" he asked playfully.

"Like you even have to ask, she got mad at me. She always has to be difficult all the time, I wonder why we're even going out again. Shes angry over something I don't know I did." He complained listlessly.

"I can see why shes upset." Hikaru said, munching on his night snack of oreos.

"Well do you want to share?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru turned his plate of oreo cookies and milk away from his brother

"No! Get your own!" Kaoru threw a pillow at him

"Not the stupid cookies! You can have them! Why is Akane so mad at me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You blew her off all throughout the school day and then when it was afterschool she came to see you, you kind of kicked her out like you were ashamed to be seen with her. If you did that to any girl I'm sure she would be upset."

Kaoru laid down on the bed with his hands over his face and sighed

"Its not like I meant to do it on purpose. How am I suppose to have a girlfriend and be a host at the same time? Its so much easier for you Hikaru, no one even knows you have a girlfriend."

"You think its easy for me that my girlfriend pretends to be a guy? We can't do anything even if I wanted to show her off. If I was you I would show my girlfriend off to everyone."

"This is the first time you've not understood how I felt." Kaoru said.

"You're feeling that you want to be a host but you want to have a girlfriend you can show off to everyone. But seeing those two things don't go together, hosts that have girlfriends, you think you're just going to sacriface your relationship with Akane. But thats not really fair for her now is it?"

There was a pause as Kaoru thought about what his brother had said. "And its also not fair to you too because you know you love her more then you showed today."

Hikaru climbed ontop of his brother and removed his hands over his face and poked him on the forehead "Don't lose her twice you dummy."

Kaoru thought long and hard about what he wanted to do and suddenly he knew the answer.

It was morning of the next day and he was standing besides the passenger side door of his car outside of Akane's house. She yawned as she came outside, the blinding morning light taking her off guard. But when she opened her eyes, she was more then shocked to see Kaoru waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm giving my girlfriend a ride to school."

She looked disbelieving at him, he opened the door of the car, but she didn't get in

He threw up his arms in exasperation and gently picked her up and placed her in the car before going to the drivers side. When he got in, she was pouting without her seatbelt on. He pulled in on for her, catching her blush at his kind gestures. He merely smiled and placed a peck on her cheek before zooming off to school.

A few blocks from school Akane unbelted herself from the seat "If people see us getting out together, it'll be a problem for you, just drop me off here."

She reached for the doors but Kaoru sped up and locked the doors

"Kaoru Hitachiin, you open the doors right now!" Akane demanded

but it was too late and they were right in the front of the school. Kaoru got out of the car without a word and threw his keys to the valet before going over and opening the door for Akane. She didn't take his hand and looked at him sternly

"I don't understand you. One minute you're ashamed to be seen with me and one minute you deliberately do this kind of thing."

"Its because I'm a big idiot who was too afraid to show my feelings to you, and the world, but now I want everyone to see. I want to show what a beautiful girlfriend I have, if she'll let me."

She took his hand and he guided her out into the crowd that had gathered. He held her hand so everyone could see, and cries could be heard from Kaoru Hitachiins many clients and admirerers.

"You really don't have to do this." Akane said, slightly embarrassed as they stood before the whole of the student body. He smirked and looked at her with mischief, and she knew he had something diabolical in store. He turned towards her and brushed back her hair

"I know, but I want to." He bent down and kissed her much to the shock of Akane and the students of Ouran High School.

When he finished, he was the only one unabashed by his ruthless and passionate kiss. Akane smiled and punched him playfully in return

"You mischievious little devil."


End file.
